Adam Davenport
Adam Davenport is the world's first bionic human and is a main character on Bionic Guy. His main ability is super strength. In 2016, he and Olivia Davenport joined The Elite Force. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Biography In 1994, Donald and Douglas, co-founders of Davenport Industries, decided to work on bionic androids that could perform tasks that were to big humans to perform. However, Douglas realized that androids could go out to quickly so he started to work on a genetically engineered human named Subject A and a bionic chip that would give it abilities Two years later in 1996, Subject A was complete and became the world’s first bionic superhuman. However, Subject A was hidden in the lab in Centium City. By mid-2002, 3 more bionic superhumans have been made. Douglas was planning to use those for evil, and sell them to the highest bidder. When Donald found out about this, he kicked Douglas out and took Adam Bree and Chase as his own. He built a lab in California, hid them there, and trained them to be bionic heroes. In June 2011, Donald married Tasha Dooley, who moved in with him with her son Leo. Leo accidently discovered the lab and met Adam Bree and Chase. Leo introduced them to the outside and became good freinds with them. They started to go on missions and had to keep their bionics secret. In 2012, Adam Bree and Chase found out that Douglas, Donald's brother, was their real father and wanted to use them to take over the world. They also found out that Duglas was working awith a biollionare named Victor Krane, It turned put that Krane wanted to kill Adam Bree and Chase. This caused Douglas to run away frm Krane's side and joiin Donald's side. In 2013, Krane revealed Adam Bree and Chase's bionic secret. Everyone freaked out at first, but then whe they realized Adam Bree and Chase were actually good, the team became famous. In June 2014, Adam Bree and Chase found out that Krane had a bionic army and wanted to use them to take over the wotrld. After a battle, Krane got defeated. After Krane's former bionic soilders turned to the good side, Donald decided t have them trained at the Davenport Bionic Adcademy. Adam Bree and Chase became mentors after that. Adam's class consisted of students with Super Stregth, Adam's main bionic ability, known as the Bionic Bros. In 2015, Adam and the Davenports went to Davenport's space colony on Lithios called Davenportia. Eventuially, they found out that and alive Krane was there, and had a partner named Dr. Gao. They planed to make a new bionic army, and use a missle that would head for earth and destory humanity, and and mae a bionic civilazation replacing it. During the battle, Krane was killed and Adam went in a space suit to stop the missile. However, he went so fast that his heart beat rose and he died. Fortunately, since Media was on the same star system as Lithios, the Medians new about all of this, and Median scientist Ava. used a supercomputer to use Adam’s chip to revitalize him. Adam was then brought back to life and stopped the missile from hitting Arth. Weeks later, Adam the rest of the bionic team got an upgrade that made their bionics 10 times more powerful. Mr Davenport also decided to split the team, due to an emergency. Adam and Leo stayed at the academy, and Bree and Chase went with Mr Davenmport to Centium CIty to create a nrew team called the Elite Force. In 2016, Adam joined the Elite Force along with bionic hero Olivia Krane. Trivia * Adam is the world's first bionic superhuman. * Adam returns in Chase has a Date. Category:Males Category:Bionic Category:Artificial Humans Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:The Elite Force Category:Live Action Category:Gen Z